Huntsman Classroom
by Cmattgamerguy
Summary: The students of class 3-E thought that they had offed their target once and for all, but this is, in fact, far from the truth. Now living in the world of remnant, Koro-Sensei will have to find a way to make if in a world of huntsman and huntresses, while his former students follow him in order to see him again, and end him again if need be.


They were assassins. Their target, their teacher: a nigh invincible tentacled superbeing who could fly at mock 20 and was immune to all conventional weapons. Going into third year, they had no idea what to expect, least of all that he would actually grow on them. He became the best teacher they ever had, and a good friend too. However, all good things must come to an end, and so it was with their teacher, Korosensei. Or so we thought. While no one ever truly found out what happened that year or discovered the severity of the situation, everyone knew that something big went down at kungigaoka academy at the end of the school year.

Conspiracy theorists flocked in droves to online forums in order to try and discover the true nature of the event, but none came close to unveiling the octopus' existence. However, one of these theories managed to stand out of the crowd and catch our attention.

One day, around a year after the assassination of Korosensei, Okuda and Takebayashi were meeting up to prepare for their study session in the school library together. While packing her bag, Okuda suddenly heard her email notification go off on her phone. Not knowing who would need to contact her right now, she opened it out of curiosity. When she saw it, surprise flashed on her face.

"Come look at this!" She said, calling out to Takebayashi.

"What kind of message did you receive that would require me to read it?" He asked, wanting to get done quickly.

"It is a message from Koyama of all people." She said, curious as to why he was contacting her out of nowhere.

"What might he want?" Takebayashi asked, now intrigued.

"He is asking if we want to meet up with him for lunch at the place off campus." She said, scanning over Koyama's email.

"I would rather not be tardy for our study room reservation, but I suppose we have time. It would be nice to reunite I suppose,"

"Well, lets be going then," Okuda replied, not particularly looking forward to it.

Mama's cafe was not the fanciest place around, but it was right next door to their science institute, so it was a common hangout spot for fellow students. A small French bistro, it looked as if you entered a French villa every time you entered. Walking in and looking around, they found Koyama at a table by himself in the room to the right. As they sat down, he did not smile or say hello, but simply gave a curt nod in their direction.

"W-w-why did you invite us to lunch, Koyama?" Okuda asked.

"Indeed, seeing as you have failed to be in contact with us for the past year, I cannot se what would drive you to do so now of all times. We even go to the same high school and yet you say nothing." Takebayashi added, helping to get his more shy counterpart's point across.

"Well typically you E-class leftovers are not worth my attention, but given the circumstances, I unfortunately can think of no one better to critique my latest research." Koyama stated, with a look of humiliation plain on his face.

"Oh really? And how might we 'E-class leftovers' be of assistance to someone as brilliant as you?" Takebayashi asked, happy to rub salt into what was surely a wound for one of the Five Virtuosos.

"Trust me, I would not be here if I did not consider it to be of the utmost importance!" He replied in a vain effort to try and bolster his pride.

"Maybe we should hear him out and see what this is all about" Okuda quietly added, not wanting to get into a debate and lose track of time, because they had a reservation for a study room that they did not want to be late for.

"Listen to her, she is smarter than her tone would let on!"

"Very well, but if we feel as if this is a waste of our time, we will be promptly on our way" Takebayashi said, giving in to the wishes of his colleague.

"Thank you. Recently I have been investigating the bizarre occurrence that went down on top of the the mountain where the old schoolhouse is. The officials say that it was simply some unknown anomaly akin to a aurora that caused everything to happen, but I do not believe that to be the case. Now that the old schoolhouse has new owners, it is much harder to get permission to go up there, so I cannot easily do research there. However, before it was purchased, I went up there in search of clues, and this is what I found!"

"A spacial monitor? Who would need to be keeping track of the fabric of reality up there?" Okuda asked, clearly confused.

"Well," Takebayashi said, embarrassment plain, "one time while Terasaka and I were out at... a certain restaurant that we both go to, he suggested that maybe koro... what we were studying could teleport, and that's how it went fast. While I knew that that was not possible, I hypothesized that it could bend the space around it, so that it could go at such high speeds."

"What in the hell are you going on about?" Koyama demanded, not knowing what he could possibly be observing that might warp space.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Okuda and Takebayashi yelled, desperate that Koyama would drop the subject.

"We just had to observe particles in chemistry class, that's all! I got the monitor because it can observe such anomalies, but I didn't find any results with it though, so I just left it there" Takebayashi threw in, hoping he would buy it.

"...Okay? Wait, how could you even afford that? Never mind, not important. The reason I bought both of you here is that I actually did find some readings on the monitors."

"What!" Takebayashi exclaimed, now thoroughly intrigued.

"I would ask when this was, but I think I already know the answer," Okuda said, first looking excited but then subtly adopting a concerned visage.

"Exactly, it was on the very night of the event!" Koyama yelled, knowing that they were getting what he was talking about.

"You would not have been likely to call us here if this were something minor, so am I right in assuming that this is big?

"That's an understatement! The monitor picked up a rip in the fabric of space-time larger than any before observed by far! Typically such tears are no larger than a couple plank lengths, but this one was on the macroscopic level!"

"H-how big was it?" Okuda asked.

"It was big enough for even the tallest of people to go through! It was about three meters long and it lasted for only a fraction of a fraction of a second, but it most certainly was there." Koyama responded.

Both Okuda and Takebayashi gasped at this, both having a sneaking suspicion of what happened. After taking a moment to collect themselves, it was Okuda who asked, "why do you need us then, if you have seen this data?

"It's because the government refused to believe me or my data, and they have also denied me the funds to research this in greater detail. I may not be able to look into it any further, but at least you two, seeing as you spent much time up there, might be able to testify. So, did anything around three meters tall disappear on that day?"

Neither of them had any idea what to think of this new development, but they both knew of one possibility that this presented. If what they suspected was true, then Korosensei could very well be alive somewhere. In order to be certain, Takebayashi asked, "what would have happened to something that went through?"

"There is no precedent for this, but the mathematics would suggest that the thing that was in the affected space would probably be pushed into a parallel reality," Koyama replied.

Then having their suspicions confirmed, they quickly stood up, collecting their things and scrambling to leave and tell their classmates.

"Wait, where are you going?" Koyama yelled after them, wanting to hear their response.

"I-I'm sorry, but we need to g-get to our study room," Okuda said, knowing very well that their reservation of the room was the least of their concern right now.

"But I thought that was not for another hour! And you never even answered my question!" Koyama shouted, but it was far too late to bring them back.

"Who will be covering the check?" A waitress said, cleaning up the plates left on the table.

Dejectedly handing the lady the amount on the bill, Koyama wallowed in self-pity, knowing he just lost his best lead for his research.

"He said what!" Terasaka yelled, completely taken by surprise at this new development.

"He said that something Korosensei sized probably disappeared into another dimension." Isogai stated, trying to be helpful.

"Clearly I got what he meant, I was just acting surprised, President Poverty." He retorted.

After their lunch with Koyama, Okuda and Takebayashi sent a text to our group chat telling us to get to the old schoolhouse as soon as possible. While most of the class was busy with their own schoolwork, Terasaka, Isogai, Karma, and Nagisa managed to find the time to meet them.

"Well, do we know for sure that he really isn't dead?" Nagisa asked, wanting to check all bases before jumping to conclusions.

"It is possible that he materialized in a parallel universe as a corpse, but the most logical answer would be that it was a last minute defense that his body activates subconsciously when close to death, in order to escape the situation." Said Takebayashi, trying to expand on his hypothesis in a way that his fellow classmates could comprehend.

"If he really is in another universe, then he could have potentially exploded there, or he will. We can't allow the octopus to do that, which raises the question; can we still stop him? And what universe is he even in?

"Those are all good questions, but we will have to research more before we can reasonably answer them."

Okuda replied.

"I wonder what he is doing right about now." Isogai pondered as the room went quiet.

"Breaking news: there has just been an explosion in earth's orbit, breaking the moon into multiple small fragments." A local channel blared, as a man in green looked at footage of the event that was unfolding while drinking coffee at his desk.

"We think we've located the source of the explosion." A not well shaven man in a red and black cape said."

"What is it then?" The green man asked.

"I think you're gonna wanna come see this yourself, Oz."

 ** _Hello readers, Cmattgamerguy here! This is (obviously) the first time I am publishing on here, so it is quite exiting! I just wanted to make a little author's note to clarify some things. I am just publishing this to se how people recieve it, and what general thoughts are on it. I will take_** ** _reviews into account, and work to make my work better as a result. It will probably be awhile before you see a update to this story, because I will be building up a backlog of chapters before I upload again. So keep an eye out for new posts, and I'll see y'all next time!_**


End file.
